Peticiones a Cupidosama
by jocky-misao
Summary: lean...y diviertanse un rato!! dejenme rewievs, please. El ultimo capitulo!!
1. Default Chapter

14 de febrero: peticiones a Cùpido!!  
  
  
  
Carta de Kaoru  
  
  
  
Querido angelito del amor:  
  
Yo sé que tienes mucho trabajo el 14, por eso te escribo antes, para ser sincera esta es la primera vez que oigo hablar de tì, como estoy desesperada te pido este favor!! : Flecha a Kenshin, por favor!!!, él vive conmigo en mi dojo ( no pienses mal, o tendré que golpearte con mi shinai, HENTAI!!. Es que lo amo con locura, sospecho que me corresponde, pero no estoy segura. Úneme a él!!. Si lo haces, te juro por Kami-sama que te haré una deliciosa cena, aunque el baka de Sano opine que cocino mal y Yahiko diga que mis alimentos son veneno, no les creas. Espero que le des una gran flecha de amor a mi pelirrojo sexy, lo reconocerás porque tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla. Y porque aun no cambia su gi "rosa" por alguno mucho más varonil. No te olvides de mí, onegai, estaré esperando el Día de san Valentín su declaración de amor eterna, si no me lo dice, te iré a buscar al cielo y te daré una buena paliza!!!!!!. Cuídate mucho ( de mí), Ja Ne!! Kaoru Kamiya, algún día, Himura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Carta de Kenshin:  
  
Cùpido Sama:  
  
Yo no te conozco mucho, apenas sé sobre tì, pero mi amiga Tae-san me habló maravillas sobre tus poderes para unir parejas, aunque a ella no le ha resultado mucho que digamos. Ese no es el tema del que te escribí esta carta, para nada, Mis problemas son otros. Me gusta una mujer que me hospeda en su dojo, su nombre es Kaoru y el mío Kenshin Himura, es más no me gusta, la amo con todo mi ser, pero no me atrevo a decirle nada!!..  
  
Ayúdame por favor, para que este 14 de febrero pueda decirle lo que siento, o sino moriré lentamente debido a que podría ser demasiado tarde cuando me declare.  
  
Verás, antes era un hitokiri y debido a mi pasado, siempre me buscan para pelear y tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a ella. Si me das un poco de valor, te regalaré un gi del color que me pidas, porque Tae-san me contó que andabas semi desnudo por los aires. Ja na! Nos vemos Kenshin Himura.  
  
  
  
Carta de Sano:  
  
Què onda viejo??:  
  
Yo te escribìa para ver si me ayudas con mi Kitsune, le regalarìa un anillo muy costoso, pero no tengo dinero debido a que, perdí nuevamente apostando y ella se riò de mì con muchos "hohoho" que me encantan, ella es mi doctora favorita, porque me cobra gratis y hace una sopa ken-ken que me fascina. En fin, queria ver si eres tan amable de echarme un auxilio y me la flechas para poder besarla por fin. No sè que podría ofrecerte si me resulta todo, como ya te dije no tengo $$$, oh ya sè!!!, jugaremos con los dados y beberemos sake!!, eso tengo en casa. De lo contrario iremos a la casa de Ken y comeremos gratis,( mientras Jou-chan no cocine)... jajajaa Nos vemos Angelito!!  
  
Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Carta de Megumi:  
  
Hohoho Eros:  
  
Yo redacte esta carta para contarte que desgraciadamente estoy enamorada de un Tori-tama, su nombre es Sano y a pesar, de que jamás tiene un yen, y siempre me anda bolseando consultas, alimentos gratis, me encanta. Quería ver si me echas una mano en mi cruzada de conquistarlo antes de que se me pase mi edad casamentera (hohoho), si lo haces te daré un gran medicamento que sirve para remediar los golpes ( que te propinaré yo) de palos ( si no me ayudas). Que más?? Ah sí!, si lo flechas hazlo entrar en razón y hagas que me pida matrimonio!!!. No te resfríes!!, porque andar en paños menores es muy peligroso para tu salud. Si te enfermas yo te sanaré hohohoho ( con sus orejas de zorro). Sayonara Eros-san.  
  
Megumi Takani.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Carta de Misao!! ^ _^  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa Cupido- sama :  
  
Le pongo el honorífico a pesar de que sólo una persona debería llevarlo y se llama : Aoshi Shinomori. Si te diste cuenta me di la tarea de escribirte porque lo amo!! A pesar de que nunca se ría, sea un hielo conmigo y con los demás, me encanta, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!!. Ay! Desearía que tú me ayudaras a que se me declarara, porque sé que me quiere, aunque diga que soy su hija, no son tantos años de diferencia (sólo 10), pero Kaoru y Kenshin se llevan 11 años!! Y son muy felices, claro que aún no se casan.... Mi plan es invitar a comer a mi Aoshi-sama, en el templo y tú le pones una poción de amor en su té o le ensartas una flecha de amor, para que me ame con locura!!!. Te advierto que soy la okashira de los onis, y como buena ninja sé utilizar las kunais (blancos móviles, por ejemplo TU!), y kodachis. Espero que te haya quedado claro, me ayudas o te hago colador!!. Hasta la vista  
  
Misao Makimachi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Carta de Aoshi  
  
Hola Cupido:  
  
No soy bueno con las palabras, de hecho nunca hablo mucho ni escribo pergaminos, esta vez es una excepción. La razón es que amo a Misao con mi vida entera, sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí, pero no me atrevo a confesárselo, necesito que me inspires un poquito, el 14 de febrero, le tengo planeado un día de campo lejos del Aoiya para poder darle un beso. Es que ella me dio una razón para vivir, me enseñó a querer y es con mi Koischi a la única que le abro mi corazón. Nos vemos!!  
  
Aoshi Shinomori  
  
PD: si me ayudas te hago ninja!! 


	2. las respuestas

II. Las Respuestas  
Srta Kaoru Kamiya:  
  
¿ Que hecho para merecer sus amenazas? Tan sólo soy un servidor del amor, he seguido sus referencias del sujeto en cuestión y me parece que tiene un especial interés en usted. De lo contrario no la salvaría cada segundo del mal que la acecha, es más observé cuando mató una araña que la atemorizada. Recibí una carta de un joven muy parecido a su enamorado, de acuerdo a mis principios no puedo revelarle mas detalles. Pero una cosa : ÈL TIENE UNA CICATRIZ EN FORMA DE X. Sólo tenga paciencia que ya recibirá su declaración. Atentamente Cupido. Pd: Si me resulta ,no me de comida!  
  
Sr. Kenshin Himura:  
  
Aceptaré gustoso mi gi de color azul que me comprará, estoy seguro que este 14 todo saldrá espectacular, no es por nada pero recibí una carta de una tal Kaoru Kamiya, que me pide lo mismo, en vista de que se aman los 2 sólo los ayudare a confesar sus sentimientos. Pero una sola oportunidad, baka!! Entendiste o le dices esa noche que la amas o ella me hará papilla!!. Ah.. Nadie los molestará ni siquiera ese mocoso  
  
( confia en mì) y usa protección!! Nos vemos!! Cùpido-sama.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara:  
  
No me trates de viejo, tendré 1000 años pero no soy un anciano decrepito!! Pensaba no ayudarte con Megumi ( me escribiste su apodo, no se me hizo fácil saber su nombre) pero la palabra sake me hizo cambiar de opinión, sòlo cogela fuertemente y dale un beso, ella no se resistirá es màs lo esta esperando..jajaujaja me encanta ser el une parejas.jjajaa.. Ya chao Tori - tama Ángel del Amor  
  
Srta. Megumi Takani:  
  
No se sobrepase conmigo, sè que es una kitsune seduce hombres, mejor atrape a Sano, ya tengo todo controlado porque indagando por ahì supe de su interés por usted. No entiendo como pueden ser tan cobardes!! Los 2 me escriben cartas para que los ayude.ay Kami!! Me parece absurdo. Si èl te llega a besar, respóndele fuertemente, si pasa a mayores aprovecha la oportunidad de probar el futon matrimonial.- Ah! Lo de la medicina me parece una genial idea debido a que tengo unas clientas desesperadas, neuróticas y sicópatas. Se despide atentamente Eros /Cupido  
  
Misao Makimachi:  
  
Aoshi Shinomori?? Me suena conocido, verdad! El también me escribió para que los uniera.. En fin, debido a las amenazas de muerte que me escribiste te ayudaré, no planees nada sòlo acepta donde el te lleve, ya verás como hago mi labor. Definitivamente, èl ya està loco de amor por tì!!! No te preocupes, pero si osas tirarme una kunai.. No te ayudare nunca màs, revisando mi correo me di cuenta que tengo unas 1000 cartas tuyas y otras 3000 de admiradoras de tu cubo de hielo. Parece que es un tipo muy cotizado, pero que sólo tiene ojos para tì! Pásala bien!! Y 10 años de diferencia no son nada, he unido a un viejo llamado Okina con jovencitas de 16 años!!!. Ja na!  
  
Cupido.  
  
Sr: Aoshi Shinomori:  
  
Amor entre ninjas, que waff!!... De que te preocupas si ella te ama, llévala lejos del Aoiya y demuéstrale tu amor, con un beso o algo màs fuerte.. espero que captes!!. Yo sòlo lanzarè la flecha para que tengas el coraje para declararte, por favor hazlo o Misao me hará colador antes que de aprenda a ser ninja... Quiero seguir uniendo parejas! No dejes que me masacre!!! Buuaaaa.. Cuidate y Ve por ella!! Cupido.  
  
Notas:  
  
Gracias por los mensajes, no esperaba que tuviera tanto éxito mi fic, debido a que me lo pidieron les hice una segunda parte y ya no lo sigo màs. Tenían q ue conocer las respuestas del pobre y amenazado Cupido. Publiqué Bruma en la oscuridad, la secuela de Cicatrices Imborrables, por favor léanla! Ja ne  
  
Jocky_misao 


	3. Epilogo : como acabò todo

III: EL FINAL  
Yo Cupido les contaré el final de las cartas, déjenme recordar como fue.... Así todo empezó el 14 de febrero esa fecha que tanto les gusta a las parejas alrededor del mundo, en especial 6 parejas que deseaban estar juntas. Sin contar conmigo, porque podía morir en manos de 3 mujeres desesperadas por sus hombres. Uf! Me salvé por poco de terminar en el cementerio de ángeles en el cielo.  
  
Los Primeros fueron Kaoru y Kenshin:  
  
Ellos ese día se encontraban, convenientemente solos, yo había hecho desaparecer a Yahiko, que lo envíe derecho al Akabeko a ver a Tsubame. Recuerdo que el pelirrojo preparó una cesta de picnic, para invitarla a dar un paseo al río. El mismo lugar donde se despidieron esa vez, según oí por ahí, las cosas siempre uno las sabe. Ellos partieron caminando juntos, tomados del brazo como si fueran novios. Noté que los 2 estaban muy nerviosos y no pude dejar reírme desde el cielo. Los seguí, tenía que cumplir mi palabra.  
  
" Kaoru-dono" le dijo Kenshin.  
  
" Dime, Kenshin" - la chica le contestó amablemente, noté como le molestó el sufijo y la entendí. Me pareció que Dono es algo anticuado.  
  
Me acerqué lentamente hacia el hombre y le dije " Baka!! Recuerda que no tienes otra oportunidad, el otro año no estaré vivo, ella me matará".  
  
" Este.. Kaoru, sentémonos a comer . ¿te parece?- por primera vez Kenshin no la trató como acostumbraba.  
  
" Hai"- una sonrisa cristalina le respondió.  
  
En ese instante pensé [ esto no va durar mucho, el silencio es incómodo. Manos a la obra]. Sin que se dieran cuenta cogí mis flechas, dispuesto a darle acción al día. ¿Se imaginan el 14 sin un beso? NO, eso no podía permitirlo. Me alcé al vuelo, con mis alitas de plumas logré colocarme encima de ellos en una posición estratégica, dispuesto al flechazo. Pronto recordé otro problema... tenía que viajar a Kyoto, unir a una zorra con un cabeza de gallina... pero debía terminar mi trabajo primero, hacerlo bien..esperar el momento indicado. Que parecía ser ahora.  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru estaban conversando tranquilamente, el vagabundo trataba de sacar una cajita de seda negra, era obvio que adentro se hallaba un anillo. Lo se porque yo se lo entregue, ¡¡pobre no tenia ni un yen para dar un regalo!!. La chica por su parte pensaba en su hombre, en como decirle lo que significaba para ella. Yo, por mi parte rogaba al cielo que le diera la iluminación pronto, ya me estaba quedando dormido.  
  
" Ken... yo.... tengo..algo que.... hablar..te.." - Kami escuchó mis plegarias, Kaoru había hablado y estaba tan roja como los tomates.  
  
" Dime Kaoru" le contestó, mientras trataba de sacar el obsequio de su gi.. sin resultado alguno, la muchacha lo miró furibunda, sus ojos azules tenían chispas rojas... El colorìn no se dio cuenta de la ira de su enamorada.  
  
" MOU!! No te muevas tanto!!! Me pones nerviosa!! " bramó la chica, golpeándolo en la cabeza.  
  
Ahí me dio lastima, ¡¡como la podía amar con semejante carácter!! Pueden pensar que no me llamaría la atención como uno parejas, pero siempre me dan pena los hombres dominados por las mujeres.. En fin, les seguiré contando. Al ver la situación, decidí intervenir estaban en una posición muy graciosa y comprometedora, veràn con el golpe Kenshin cayó encima de ella, la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente. Disparé 2 flechas, una hacia él y la otra para ella. Santo remedio.  
  
Kenshin dejó de lado su timidez, besándola apasionadamente. Kaoru le correspondía calurosamente, por largo rato se besaban. Finalmente se escucharon las siguientes palabras. " I shiteru"- los 2 hablaron simultáneamente. El chico por fin pudo entregarle el anillo a Kaoru, quien le agradeció de una forma bastante peculiar... se lo llevó al dojo corriendo e ingresaron al cuarto de la mujer. ¡ NO VI NADA!!!... se los juro!!! - por los quejidos que oía , se notaba que lo pasaban muy bien. No soy un Hentai, hay que dejarlos disfrutar.  
  
Esa es la primera unión que hice ese día, para salvar mi pellejo. Volé ágilmente hacia un cuartucho de mala muerte, buscando a Sano y no lo hallé por lo que supuse que había ido a ver a su doctora. Mientras viajaba a la consulta, vi que el amor florecía por las calles de Tokio, muchos matrimonios, parejas, novios y amantes andaban tomados de la mano. ¡!Que kawaii y Waff!!.  
  
Al llegar a la consulta, escuché una discusión:  
  
" No, Tori- Tama!!... déjame tranquila" le gritaba la mujer zorro en un corredor, sonrojada,por cierto, Sano la tenía acorralada molestándola como de costumbre.  
  
" Hey Kitsune, no te gusta perder .Acéptalo serás mi esclava "  
  
" Hiciste trampa. Nunca habías ganado en los dados.."  
  
Al escucharlo, no pude reprimir mis carcajadas eran tan graciosos, se notaba que se amaban pero no sabían como decírselo. El luchador se adelantó, creo que mi carta lo alentó, porque no necesite disparar mis saetas especiales.  
  
" Pero Megumi, te gustará estar conmigo por un día" Sano le guiñaba picaronamente un ojo.  
  
" Iie!!......"  
  
" Sé que sí, además es el día del amor.... Estarás con un galán de verdad.."  
  
" Demuéstramelo" exigió Megumi, con sus orejas de zorro sobre su cabellera, ella sabía como engatusarlo, lo reconozco. Podría ser mi ayudante en estas lides.  
  
" Quieres pruebas ¿ eh?"- el hombre la cogió de la cintura, acercándose peligrosamente, la doctora no se rehusó al contacto físico de sus pieles, ella se aproximó aun más a la boca de Sanosuke.  
  
En cosas de minutos, terminaron besuqueàndose en el piso, ansioso el joven acariciaba su cabellos negros, la mujer masajeaba su cuerpo. Yo tan sólo pensé [ es el día del amor, no del sexo!!].  
  
Lentamente el luchador empezó a desnudar a su compañera, la dejo con el torso despojado de toda ropa...  
  
Pronto recordé : El doctor Genzai, las niñas, los pacientes!!!.. estaban todos ahí.. Tenía que deshacerme de ellos, o de lo contrario recibiría paliza doble. Busqué desesperadamente las flechas de dormir, volando recorrí los cuartos haciéndolos caer a todos en el letargo. Aliviado, volví con la pareja..  
  
Ya estaban los 2 empiluchados, retozando en la madera, no quise ver eso y les di la espalda.. antes de emprender el vuelo.. escuche " Kitsune, te quiero mucho"  
  
" Yo también, Sano, yo también"  
  
¡! Misión cumplida!!.. Kyoto me esperaba.  
  
** Pausa comercial, El interlocutor se cansó de tanto hablar**  
  
Muy bien, retomando la historia ya eran las 7 de la tarde y me faltaba una última pareja. Aceleré mi vuelo, hasta divisar el Aoiya, siempre lleno de gente, especialmente en esta fecha.  
  
En un rincón Misao estaba aburrida, parece que su Cubo de Hielo aún no la invita a ninguna parte. Jugaba con unos palillos para hacer tiempo. Decidí leerle su mente * Mou.. Aoshi- sama me dijo que lo visitara las 8 al templo, más le vale a ese angelito aparecerse o lo mataré* Ouch...... llegué a tiempo de salvarme de una paliza....  
  
Le hablé a Misao " Tranquila, ya estoy aquí te ayudaré"  
  
" Más te vale" me contestó con sus kunais en mi cuello.  
  
" Te lo prometo, anda a arreglarte!"  
  
" ya estoy lista"...  
  
" No puedes ir con ese traje de ninja...tienes que asombrarlo" le sugerí "¿ Y que me coloco?" me inquirió, tenía una cara de pregunta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos...  
  
" Un kimono" añadí con simpleza.  
  
" Odio los kimonos... además no tengo" añadió con rudeza.  
  
" Yo tengo uno para tì, cierra los ojos.."  
  
" No quiero ponérmelo!!" protestó.  
  
No se dio cuenta, cuando terminó con el dichoso traje puesto, suelo ser muy arbitrario en estas circunstancias, pero definitivamente había que renovarla.  
  
"ARR.GG... maldito ¡!" me reclamó..  
  
" Mira son las 8!!!" exclamé, para salvarme de su furia.  
  
Resumiendo, la seguí hasta el templo, con kimono la comadreja corría fuerte, no me la imaginaba corriendo con ese otro traje ordinario. Al entrar se llevó una sorpresa, Aoshi la esperaba con una cena muy elegante, con flores blancas por todo el lugar, velas encendidas en una mesa donde estaba servida una cena para 2. Misao tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como plato, Shinomori se acercó y le dijo " Te queda bien ese kimono rojo", la chica estaba avergonzada, sólo atinó a mover la cabeza. El cubo de hielo vestía un traje occidental negro, le tomó la mano conduciéndola a la mesa a cenar.  
  
La comida transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, demasiada para mi gusto, ninguno hablaba tan solo se miraban embobados ! todoo ¡ el rato. De acuerdo, estaba tan aburrido que me quedé dormido, al despertarme vi a la muchacha hablándole  
  
" Aoshi- sama, arigato por la cena, no debió molestarse"  
  
" No fue molestia, ¿quieres bailar?" le preguntó, mientras ponía un vals en un equipo todo destartalado.  
  
" Hai"  
  
Oh.... vals nada más romántico!!, la pareja empezó a danzar por el templo, los tortolitos estaban muy juntos, él la tenía sujetada por la cintura y ella de las manos. El amor flotaba en el aire.  
  
" Misao......" comenzó a decir el ninja.  
  
" Sí?" le contestó ansiosa.  
  
" No me digas más Aoshi sama".  
  
Me caí de espaldas al piso después de la frase, noté como la comadreja tenía una gota en su cabeza. Era el momento preciso para unas dosis de flechas. Le disparé una al hombre.  
  
" Y lo otro, Misao... I shiteru" le dijo.  
  
" I shiteru Aoshi" le contestó la muchacha.  
  
Se miraron otra vez, el joven le tomó la barbilla y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios, ella le correspondía dulcemente. De los 6, fueron los unicos que no terminaron acostados en el piso o en un futòn haciendo el amor. A pesar del beso, no se atrevieron a llegar a nada más. Se besaron toda la velada.  
  
Este es el final de mi historia, todos felices comiendo perdices y yo, Cupido - sama terminé llorando de alegrìa por ellos y por mí. No me aniquilaron ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, me regalaron un gi azul, una invitación al matrimonio de Kaoru y Kenshin, 5 litros de sake, un remedio para los golpes de Megumi, ahora soy ninja honorario de los onnis. Misao me obsequió una cena en el Aoiya.  
  
Es divertido unir parejas, se los recomiendo.  
  
**** Owari*****  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
No pude dejar el fic inconcluso, debía poner las citas de las parejas, pero como me costó describirlas, decidí que el mismo Cupido se las contara, por eso es que tiene frases de él o sus opiniones. Les agradezco a todos por sus rewievs y les dedico este capitulo a todos ustedes, mi publico, por el apoyo que me brindaron.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado!! MATTA NE!!  
  
Jocky_misao & Cupido. 


End file.
